youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Coop
Cooper Castille (born ), better known online as Coop, is an American YouTuber. The channel specializes in doing whatever comes out of Cooper's mind at the time. Right now the channel is about game reviews and the occasional podcast, but this channel also showcases Cooper's origins as a brickfilmer as several brickfilms were made between 2010 and 2015 before Cooper made the switch to become a game reviewer. From Beginnings Cooper made his start on YouTube as "luigifire101", a channel heavily inspired by "forrestfire101" since a lot of Cooper's videos were poorly made brickfilms. The channel was created on September 19, 2008, but nothing was uploaded until late December. Cooper's first videos were made using a low-res webcam and a cheap headset for a mic. Most of these videos do not exist, but the only remaining proof of their existence is on one of Cooper's cousin's channel. While a lot of videos were made with two of his cousins, Cooper eventually gave up on being original and decided to just remake popular YouTube videos into LEGO (most notably Smosh). Thus, on April 9, 2009, "luigifire101" got terminated for violating YouTube's terms of service. The Next Step A month before "luigifire101" got removed, Cooper made an "alternate" channel of sorts called "LuigiFire7792" as a way of posting "extra content" of sorts. After 101 got terminated Cooper switched to using 7792 full-time. He kept on making brickfilms and such but was often blank due to Cooper getting caught up with school. Whenever he did post on there, he would continue recreating scenes from movies into LEGO, because god forbid he tried anything original. However, he wouldn't take audio from the films, he would recreate them by providing his own "voice acting" along with taking film score from the films. The two movies he tried to recreate were Child's Play (a film he never saw but still tried remaking) and John Carpenter's Halloween. These videos are long gone but are still worth mentioning since Cooper actually tried to do his own acting for a change, despite the lack of originality. Castille kept using this channel for a good four months, but eventually decided to restart his YouTube channel and shut down "LuigiFire7792" on July 26, 2009. On the same day he closed 7792, Cooper started up "LuigiFireFilms", and this is where Cooper's channel(s) started to somewhat take off. Cooper tried to do more original stuff and created his own Halo series (that was a ripoff of Mackend17's series) where Cooper started to build more expensive LEGO sets and also started customizing his own minifgures. Near the end of 2009, Cooper came across MasonBeiter's YouTube channel where he was holding auditions for his new "LEGO Space Police" series, which had several open parts for nameless officers. Cooper decided to audition for an open part and Mason gave him the role of "Officer Cooper", and eventually formed a friendship with Castille. While his videos started getting traction with the relatively popular MasonBeiter helping him get more views, Cooper grew very tired of the "luigifire" name. So on January 27, 2010, Cooper finally dropped the LuigiFireFilms name and closed the account for presumably the final time. Finding Ground The same day Cooper closed "LuigiFireFilms", Cooper decided to create a new YouTube account with the insanely simple title: "coopercastille". Thus, Cooper was finally settled. Cooper continued to create brickfilms with the usual help of MasonBeiter in terms of providing VAs and such. While Cooper did create new content, he also decided to reupload his LEGO Halo series. Cooper did not hold onto the original video files for his LEGO Halo, so he decided to screen record them using zdsoft. As a result, the videos' framerate(s) were much worse and the audio levels were PUSHED TO MAX. Cooper kept these god awful screen recordings of these decent brickfilms on YouTube for about half a year, until he finally came to his senses and removed these unwatchable monstrosities. Thus causing 4 okay brickfilms to be faded from existence. Despite the loss, Cooper still pressed on and continued making brickfilms, while also making new friends. Aside from MasonBeiter, Cooper got to know and do voice work for YouTubers like lisaisanut, LEGODudeESA, TLFScarheart, Wunganaris, brickboy3000 and most notably jcharsch. He also did voice work for a "lennonfan1010". Once he did so, this seriously made jcharsch angry, so he decided to message Lennonfan1010 about how mad he was that he let Cooper be in his videos and not him. Despite the short conflict, both Jack (lennonfan1010) & Jay (jcharsch, obviously) got along with one another soon became close acquaintances. To this day, they still remain the loyalist and bestest friends ever. Back with Cooper, he also became friends with Jack and Jay, while also being friends with Henrique Correia AKA BeastLiberatedInc. Cooper asked him if he'd do some voices for him, Henri agreed and also said he'd let Cooper be in his new series, "Dude...". To Cooper's surprise, Henri made Cooper one of the main characters, which completely psyched Cooper, especially since he would be starting alongside "mnmtwinz" which Henri was partners with at the time. Apart from getting this part, Cooper helped co-write a script for the second Space Police video with MasonBeiter, who was also wrapping up his LEGO Agents series, while also letting Cooper lend the voice of "Sword Fist". While Cooper was appearing in several different people's brickfilms, Cooper's own videos started getting lacking. Cooper was not the best when it came to scheduling and editing videos. His PC (at the time) was slow as hell and would always be low on memory. Cooper also made an alternate account called "cooperAcastille", which was going to be Cooper's alternate channel for extra stuff. Cooper tried to make a series called "LEGO Heroes vs. Villains", which started a lot of his brickfilming friends. The series was going to be about a group of Superheroes from Marvel & DC having conflicts with one another. Really stock and generic stuff. Cooper also tried to make a series with a foreign brickfilmer named "Emilio Aguliar", who Cooper was apparently good friends with. The biggest success Cooper managed to achieve was "LEGO Toy Story Clip",. Losing Ground While all seemed well for Cooper and his channel, once 2011 rolled around, things started going downhill. Cooper could not balance doing school work and working on his YouTube channel, eventually, he started canceling several projects and almost gave up on brickfilming altogether. Cooper still pressed on, seeing how several friends he met online were helping keep his spirits up, but even they couldn't last forever. Right when 2011 started, several brickfilmers started dropping out due to schooling or just lack of interest. Other times, personal conflicts would split brickfilmers apart. Henrique and the mnmtwinz especially had a bad conflict and ended their partnership in early 2011, causing Henri to cancel "Dude..." to the dismay of Cooper. A proposed reboot/successor called "The Guys..." was brought up, but eventually didn't do anywhere. MasonBeiter also wasn't doing too well. He still remained active on YouTube, but canceled his "LEGO Space Police" series after two episodes due to "lack of interest. After ending LEGO Agents, he started working on Agents Season 2, with Cooper reprising his role of Sword Fist. The project remained active for a good 2 years despite several delays. The farthest Mason got with the movie was a short preview in an update video uploaded in 2012. He hasn't posted a single update or mentioned Agents Season 2 since the update video. He hasn't even spoken to Cooper or anyone who worked on the project in years. Near the end of 2011, Cooper (under embarrassment for almost all of his videos) removed almost all of his brickfilms. Initially, Cooper managed to upload about 50 to 70 videos, by the end of 2011 the number dropped to about 12. Cooper started losing interest in brickfilms and somewhat became suicidal at the time (needing to be rescued by a certain blue hedgehog). On a positive note, Cooper had to make a new "alternate" channel since he forgot the password for "cooperAcastille". This time, he plainly calls it "coopercastille2", and would often post a few tutorials and even uploaded an episode of "Cooper&Emilio" called "Moving In", which remains the only surviving episode of C&E. Over the next few years, Cooper would try to find the videos he removed from his main channel just to re-upload them on his second channel so that they'd still be available in his domain. Failed Gaming Channel With Cooper losing interest in brickfilms, he decided to start doing gaming videos (despite the lack of a good capture device or decent computer). He announced on his main channel that he would no longer be making brickfilms and that he'd start doing gaming videos on a new channel called "CooperPlaysGames", which did not go well. Cooper's original channel had a good 700-800 subs, and after the announcement that brickfilms were cancelled, plenty of them unsubscribed from the channel and didn't go to CooperPlaysGames. The gaming channel didn't last that long, well, more two years of inactivity. Cooper discovered that he wasn't very charismatic and would often just upload standard playthroughs of games (mostly Sonic). This lasted for two years and Cooper really struggled with uploading content on CooperPlaysGames. So much so that, at one point, Cooper just had three of his friends join a Skype call with him just so he could get more people in a video he was recording (with their permission). Cooper did this for three videos, all of which ended up being called "Skype Commentaries", where Cooper played a Sonic game and his friends would just talk about random stuff that had nothing to do with the game (especially since they couldn't see Cooper playing it). Back to "coopercastille" After two years of "CooperPlaysGames" becoming a complete failure, Cooper decided to head back to his main channel with the interest to start making brickfilms again. Despite most of his friends being absent, Cooper still went out of his way to write a 15-page script called "Henri the Batman". A script revolving around Cooper's internet friend, Henrique, who becoming Batman and lets Cooper join his side as the "Robin". Cooper intended to make this his "big comeback" to brickfilms, but Henrique couldn't get all of his lines recorded due to personal conflicts and over time, Cooper slowly lost interest in making the video. Eventually, after all the production problems, Cooper just canceled video. Even though "Henri the Batman" got canned (much like a lot of Cooper's proposed brickfilms), the fifth anniversary of when "luigifire101" got created ended up approaching. So one day while Cooper, Jay and Chris (brickboy3000 / LazyBrickFilms) read out a few old scripts from videos Cooper scrapped years ago. One of them involved Cooper getting attacked by a "Copyright Ninja", to which Cooper decided to record his friends' reading of the script. Then in early September 2013, Cooper decided to make his audio recording into a brickfilm and titled the video "Cooper's Five Year Anniversary", which was uploaded on September 17, 2013 (two days before luigifire101's anniversary). After the video "came out better than he expected", Cooper realized he should keep making videos based on stuff he knew he would enjoy making (of course). After "Henri the Batman" finished getting written, Cooper and his cousin Andrew decided to write down a joke script in celebration. The script was put under the title, "That Cooper and Andrew! - THE RETURN", which was initially written as a parody of talk shows. The script went through several revisions and even had some writing done by Cooper's two internet friends, Jay and Jack (either one of them writing Chris' infamous "I'm black" line). Cooper, Andrew, Jay, Jack and briefly, Chris, did a Skype read of the joke script, which Cooper ended up recording. On December 28, 2013, Cooper put together another brickfilm using the Skype recording. The video was initially uploaded on Cooper's second channel, but Jay convinced him to reupload it 6 days later on his main channel, which he did so. After that, Cooper and Andrew started working on a second episode. This time, Cooper made the video using Garry's Mod instead of LEGOs (thinking he would switch to using since brickfilms started declining in popularity). The second episode, titled "THE BEGINNING PT. 1", was uploaded on January 19th. The next episode, "Episode 2.5 - THE BEGINNING PT. 2", started production immediately afterward. After getting the script done, Cooper once again used Garry's Mod to make the video. Due to school getting in the way, Cooper couldn't get the video finished until 3 month later, when the video was finally uploaded on April 26, 2014. Cooper intended to keep using Gmod for future videos, but his computer wasn't very powerful, and caused production on That Cooper and Andrew Show! Episode 3™" to be halted for several months. After having several issues with Gmod, Cooper decided to switch back to using LEGOs. Production on TCAAS3 continued, and the video was finally finished & uploaded on September 26, 2014 (exactly 5 months after TCAAS 2.5 was uploaded). Cooper & Andrew kept writing more episodes of TCAAS, but a script for a "fourth" episode (which involved Cooper & Andrew becoming detectives after seeing a movie) ended up getting scrapped due to creative differences (and just lack of interest). Despite that, a script for "TCAAS Episode V - The Search for IV" managed to get finished written. Thus, Cooper got the episode uploaded in November 2014. A script for a "TCAAS6" was started almost immediately, but Cooper and Andrew decided to write two short episode centered around Thanksgiving and Christmas. Cooper wanted TCAAS6 to be the best episode they could make and delayed the episode for a few months until he got a better quality webcam. Cooper decided to write an "Anniversary short" to commemorate the One Year Anniversary of TCAAS and intended to upload it on December 28th, 2014 (the anniversary of the first episode original upload", but the short got delayed a good 6 days later (being uploaded on the anniversary of the first episode's reupload). The final title for TCAAS6 ended up being "That Cooper and Andrew Show! #EPISODE 666.EXE.RAR.DOC.JPEG.GIF & KNUCKLES: ORIGINS ©", and was intended as the "finale" of the series. Cooper wrote most of the script, but couldn't necessarily find out how to end it. He wanted to make the episode feel grand and epic, but once he told Jay and Andrew that he couldn't figure out a way to finish it, both of them decided to make all hell break loose and wrote the ending for the episode (which spoilers: involved the planet being blown up). School once again caught up with Cooper, though he still tried to finish getting TCAAS6 filmed. He managed to do just that, but the episode still got delayed by a few months. After school was no longer a problem for Cooper, he finally managed to get the video finished and uploaded on June 17, 2015, "ending" That Cooper and Andrew Show. Podcasting & Proposed reviews Cooper had no intent to end TCAAS at #6 but also didn't have that many interesting ideas for Episode 7. Not knowing what else to do on his channel, Jay came up with the idea to start doing podcasts. Almost a month after TCAAS6 was uploaded, Cooper, Andrew and Jay recorded their first podcast which they decided to name "TC&AS Podcast". The second podcast they did included Jack (of lennonfan1010 fame), who became a regular for most podcasts. In their fourth and fifth podcast, the four of them read old scripts from 2010-2011 that Cooper never got made. The script reads went so well and so hilarious that cooper decided to make three of the brickfilms from the unused scripts using the audio from their podcast. Not counting "LEGO Toy Story Clip 3", these three podcast videos ended up (unintentionally) marking the end of Cooper's brickfilming career. TC&AS Podcast lasted from July to September 2015, but due to the podcast receiving little attention, Jay recommended changing the name of the podcast. After going through several names, the group landed on the new name "Take 2 Podcast", and decided to end "TC&AS" Podcast" on September 19, 2015 (luigifire101's Sixth Year Anniversary). "Take 2 Podcast" begun a day later and is still ongoing with new episodes being uploaded at least once a month (depending on who's available for recording). Around the time Take 2 Podcast was getting started, Cooper desperately wanted to start working on movie/game reviews. He proposed and advertised that he would end up doing a review of the Back to the Future trilogy. the farthest Cooper got with the review was a completed, 13-page script and a 4-minute preview that Cooper managed to upload. While Cooper was ecstatic to get the review out between October-November, he slowly lost interest with making the reviews as a result of not getting all his audio commentary recorded, plus his lack of experience with reviews also got in the way. Near the end of 2015, Cooper decided to scrap the whole review and uploaded about 4 minutes of the review he managed to put together. More Podcasts, Reviews: Take 2 For the next 3-4 months, "coopercastille" was mostly a channel for where Cooper could upload "Take 2 Podcast", which he tried to do monthly. So much so that him, Jay and Jack rushed out a podcast in the last few days of January 2016, joking about how "we're well rehearsed" when it came to uploading the podcast monthly. Cooper, however, still wanted to start doing reviews. He figured he would start out by doing game reviews to avoid copyright issues that plague several film reviewers on YouTube, he also decided he'd obviously review games he already owned. After uploaded a brief update video for his few subscribers, Cooper decided to review the Midway Games release, "Ed Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures" for the GameCube. After going through some financial issues, Cooper managed to get the review out on February 27, 2010. Since he was still a Senior in high school, Cooper decided that he'd only try to get just ONE review out a month, and managed to keep doing so until he graduated in May 2016. At the end of his Wii Sports review (uploaded in May as his fourth overall review), Cooper announced that the next game he'd be review would actually be an entire gaming series, which just so happened to be Sonic the Hedgehog. Since Cooper was personally done with the stress school brought to him, he deiced to do Cooper's Perspective full-time and switched his upload schedule to get at least TWO reviews out every month. From June to October, Cooper managed to get at least two Sonic reviews out a month apart. Over time, however, Cooper's Sonic reviews would end up becoming longer and longer which caused way more stress to get in Cooper's way. The final straw came one Cooper reached the infamous "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (2006)", otherwise known as "Sonic '06". Cooper's review was meant to come out on November 14th, that game's tenth anniversary. However, both the scripting & editing processes were what Cooper described as a "total nightmare" which made him unable to get the review out on the 14th, and the review wouldn't get finished and uploaded until a whole month later on December 14th, 2016 (exactly 1 month late). Cooper's next game review, Sonic Unleashed, would not get released until February 7th, 2017. Running at 110 minutes, "Sonic Unleashed is PHENOMENAL" still stands as Cooper's longest review he ever put out, and it also became Cooper's most viewed review for several months. After all was done and said, Cooper, moved on to the next review for the 2010 acclaimed "Sonic Colors, which managed to get released exactly 20 days later. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Commentary YouTubers